


A Pleasant Diversion 消遣之举

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 舌尖触到布鲁斯的颈部时，他被无数种感受彻底吞没。舌苔下的皮肤十分粗糙，伤疤和面罩底部长年累月的摩擦令它起皱。他——他要做下去，而布鲁斯会允许他那么做。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	A Pleasant Diversion 消遣之举

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pleasant Diversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710778) by [Smittywing (Smitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/pseuds/Smittywing). 



> 原文备注：梗源-https://whatthebodygraspsnot.tumblr.com/post/173653586601/caydenhathaway-ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i

*

“ 现在我希望大家都停一停，拜托。 ” 巴里大声说。维克托和亚瑟立即表示反对，克拉克忍不住小声笑起来。这是他们最为喜爱的排遣无聊活动之一 —— 观赏巴里的出丑时刻。

“ 要是你想和一位女士上床， ” 戴安娜提示道，边站起身伸展她长长的、很长的双腿活动一番。 “ 也许你应该听听女士的意见？ ”

“ 或者，你知道的，听听跟女士上过床的人的意见？ ” 维克托插嘴。

戴安娜朝他扬起一根眉毛。 “ 是什么让你觉得我没有过同性性经历？ ”

一阵寂静突然笼罩在室内。巴里无声地被空气噎住了喉咙，维克托的嘴巴干巴巴地张着，克拉克则 —— 克拉克其实没太在意这句话，就只是这样。

“ 亚马逊人。看在老天份上，你们就没想到这一层？ ” 亚瑟问道。

克拉克抬起眼睛向上层的楼厅扫视一眼。布鲁斯仍坐在工作台前冲一台电脑皱眉。其他人都已经换成便装，他身上却还穿着防护服，不过至少摘下了面罩。他一定听见了这番对话，但那似乎丝毫也没引起他的兴趣。布鲁斯的确惯于和联盟成员维持一定距离，但这天晚上他似乎更打定主意不参与其中。

巴里闷闷不乐地望了布鲁斯一眼，耸耸肩。 “ 好吧。 ” 他忧郁地说，主要由于整个房子里没有任何人肯站出来维护他。 “ 我要回家了。 ”

“ 我送你到门口。 ” 戴安娜和善地说。克拉克相当确定自己一点也不想听到他们聊天的内容。

维克托和他对视一眼，抬起一侧眉毛。克拉克耸了一下肩膀。他称不上是这里的守门人或是别的什么，但他会再多待片刻以防布鲁斯冒出任何新主意。维克托向他道别，跟在巴里和戴安娜身后较为安全的距离出门去。

“ 回头见，韦恩！ ” 亚瑟朝上大叫一声。 “ 祝你好运， ” 他拍了拍克拉克的后背， “ 把那根杵着的柱子赶出去可不容易。我得走了。 ” 说完他跳上一处洞穴暗礁，过了几秒钟一阵水花声四处回响。

克拉克走上楼厅，在周围无所事事地徘徊了会儿。他不太确定自己是不是该开口说些什么，他有点好奇。 “ 你还好？ ” 他出声问道。

“ 我很好。 ” 布鲁斯心不在焉地说， “ 为什么问？ ”

“ 呃，因为你没 —— 我的意思是，我以为你会为之前的话题分享一些观点之类的。 ”

布鲁斯对着一张电子布局图拧起眉头，手中的光笔滑动着旋转其中一块零件。 “ 为什么？ ”

“ 因为呃，我们在谈性？ ” 克拉克说， “ 我是说每次我去杂货店买东西，橱窗里总会有本杂志，上面写着你最近的，你知道。 ”

“ 你指的是布鲁斯 · 韦恩最近的「你知道」。 ” 布鲁斯不太认真地纠正。克拉克实在不明白他在这事上要用第三人称称呼自己。

“ 什么？ ” 他问， “ 你不喜欢性吗？那全是作秀？ ”

“ 不错的消遣。 ” 布鲁斯回答，眼睛仍旧注视着屏幕， “ 但时间长了之后就变得有点枯燥。 ”

“ 那是因为你并不真心喜欢她们。 ” 克拉克轻声反驳， “ 以及， ” 他颇具戏剧性地加了一句， “ 因为你封闭自己的心灵，只留下罪恶和痛苦。 ”

他不会认错布鲁斯的心脏在这句话中连跳了两下。 “ 所以现在就这样？ ” 布鲁斯慢吞吞地说， “ 你在提议让自己解锁我那些所谓被掩埋的感情？ ”

出于克拉克 · 乔瑟夫 · 肯特此人从不畏惧挑战，他回答： “ 是的。恰好你并不怎么喜欢我，当下这算是好事。 ”

布鲁斯的侧脸不大明显地动了动，对蝙蝠侠而言那近乎是微笑。 “ 我没有 **不喜欢** 。 ” 他温和地说。

“ 那么可能它不会太枯燥。 ” 克拉克流畅地接下去。他抱起双臂交叠在胸口，摆出一个十分平稳的姿势。

布鲁斯侧过头瞥了他一眼。 “ 我猜现在该我援引一句「超人」即便在床上也非常「超级」？ ”

“ 性爱与超能力关系不大。 ” 克拉克陈述道，热忱地投入这场游乐， “ 性爱的重点是明白你的搭档想要什么。 ”

“ 而你很了解我想要什么？ ” 布鲁斯的脉搏一下下地跳动，比之往常不那么冷淡。他没有真的被挑起兴致，这是那种某些人挑战他时他展现出的兴趣，某些 **真正很有趣的人** ，通常是戴安娜或者亚瑟。

“ 我了解 **你** 。 ” 克拉克主动而积极地说， “ 这是问题所在。你知道那些和你上床的人是什么来头，他们对你却一无所知。 ” 他向前迈了一步，靠近布鲁斯的后背，没有真正触碰到他，暂时还没有，但他们现在离得很近，非常近。

“ 你对我的了解就是我喜欢别人占据我的私人空间？ ”

“ 我知道你厌倦那些胆小又怕羞的人。你需要一个你能信任，能托付后背的人。 ” 克拉克将手掌放到布鲁斯的侧腰，拉近他们身体间的距离，他能感觉到防护服下的热度。 “ 我知道你喜欢有人挑战你。 ”

他准备好迎接某种克制的肢体反抗 —— 反手钳制，过肩摔，或者单纯甩开他。然而布鲁斯一动不动，唯一的反应只是向后放松地靠在了克拉克身上，将些微体重交付给他。 “ 你喜欢控制。 ” 克拉克缓慢续道，接受了身上的重量， “ 往极端说你有点 **控制狂** 倾向。 ” 布鲁斯的脸颊动了一下。 “ 但你喜欢的是另一类，你喜欢你控制不了的人。那种不听话的家伙，你无法把他放进任何已存在的一格，不遵守你的规则，准确来说，他不遵照你的标准行事。 ”

布鲁斯从喉咙发出几声低沉的哼哼。半是警告，半是 …… 别的什么。

克拉克在思考他的界限，布鲁斯会允许他在这场调笑性质的引诱中深入到什么地步。他自己的底线又在哪？

他抬起另一只手抚上布鲁斯的腰，朝后撤去一点为自己留出空间。他需要这个。

“ 你喜欢那些一击制胜的人。 ” 他俯在布鲁斯耳侧说。面罩橡胶和金属的气味隐约流连在褐色的发尾处。克拉克用拇指擦过他平坦的小腹。 “ 充满自信，非常清楚他自己在做什么。 ”

“ 那为什么你还把自己的下半身放在离我三英尺远的地方？ ” 这几乎算不上一个提问。布鲁斯的嗓音又干又涩，但克拉克相当肯定，十分肯定那语调背后藏着忍俊不禁的笑意。

“ 在世间开始流行尊重对方意愿之前，我父母就教导我要尊重对方意愿。 ” 克拉克回答，顺势凑得更近一些。他已经硬了很久，久到他自己不太想承认究竟多长时间。挺立的下身在勃动、向前拖拽，仿佛急不可待地想再次贴紧布鲁斯的臀部。他遵从地向前挺身，令他们的下半身嵌进彼此。布鲁斯松开支撑自己的力道向后靠在他身上，像某种信任游戏 * 。克拉克俯下去，用嘴唇触碰他后颈的脉搏。

舌尖触到下方的颈部时，克拉克被无数种感受彻底吞没。舌苔下的皮肤十分粗糙，伤疤和面罩底部长年累月的摩擦令它起皱。他 —— 他要做下去，而布鲁斯会允许他那么做。

感觉好得过分，他激烈而凌乱地思考。他 **想要** 这个。他想要布鲁斯。他想碾碎这哥谭人身上的随意和倦怠，从这副从容惬意的躯体中拽出急迫、焦灼。他抓着布鲁斯的身体令他站起身，他们彼此贴合。克拉克握着他的腰将他微微带离地面，动作带出一声柔和的喘息。他埋进他的脖颈，将牙齿陷入面前舒展的皮肤，这是一切的开端。

“ 理由有点难说， ” 克拉克开口，用布鲁斯的下颚轻轻磨着自己犬齿的尖端，阴影在那不断交错变换。 “ 你喜欢那些你不完全信任的人，他们会 ——” 他垂下一只手，顺着他们缠在一起的下肢探入布鲁斯腿间，圈住他的性器和下面的囊袋。 “—— 他们叫你失望。 ”

防护服在胯部的护甲将皮肤触感完全隔绝开，布鲁斯调整姿势，向前挺动着追逐克拉克在目前情况下无法给予的触感。他仍能辨明布鲁斯已经勃起了，指间托着的圆形囊袋沉甸甸的。他的腰胯比身体的其余部分都更温暖。

布鲁斯的手臂以一种格外费力的角度抬起来，一只手捏住克拉克的下巴。他侧过脑袋，他们的嘴唇蹭到一起。布鲁斯在亲吻他。他没料到这个，形势会发展到这地步已经够令人意外了，接吻则更不在预想当中。他的吻技倒是和克拉克料想的一样好，即便他们现在的境况真的非常 “ 危急 ” 。

克拉克用力抓住他的身体，边吻他边抱着他令他们稍微调转方向。布鲁斯的肩膀抵着他的胳膊，他们面对面地把对方的身体揉进自己。他有点 …… 哥谭人的姿态有点懒洋洋的，好像被弄得有点无趣，扫兴。克拉克握住他的大腿将他拉到自己膝盖上方，侧过身，把他的后背安置到最近的墙面上。

布鲁斯低头凝视他，暗色的双眼半阖着，令他无法掩饰地看上去比平时更疲惫。

“ 我不太清楚你喜不喜欢 **这个** 。 ” 克拉克轻声说， “ 不过我知道不会有人经常这样对待你。 ” 六英尺四英寸的身高，即使布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠，也不会有谁想每天尝试把他举起来压到墙上。克拉克用胯部按住他，挺起的性器嵌进他双腿之间。 “ 你喜欢叫人猜测你的想法，但我需要你自己告诉我。你想要我吗？ ” 他亲吻他懒散而肿胀泛红的嘴唇， “ 因为我可以给你。 ”

布鲁斯沉默了很久。克拉克本该不安或者惊慌，但他对等待答案莫名，且出奇地镇静。他知道自己在逼迫他，知道布鲁斯想要他。他知道如果回答是否定的，那并不意味着它永远都不会改变。他不明白自己从什么地方得知这一切，他不在乎。他沿着布鲁斯下颚的曲线向上啄吻，用双唇贴上他汗湿的眼角。

布鲁斯的呼吸变得嘶哑，颤抖，其来有自，但那不会是任何躯体上的压迫或打击。情欲和一点兴奋淹没他，血液最终为疼痛和深入骨髓的恐惧之外的某些事物震荡不已，填补它们留下的虚空。

克拉克了解那种恐惧，他同样与它共生。如果他能为布鲁斯承担哪怕一点，他愿意去做。

“ 是的。 ” 布鲁斯咬着下唇艰难道， “ 是的。克拉克，操我。 ”

克拉克亲吻他，舔舐他唇间情色而下流的单词，用下身更深更重地挺弄他的腿间。他抬起一只手臂调整怀里的姿势，好让另一只手掀起防护服顺着柔韧的躯体推上去。

布鲁斯试探性地松开环着他肩膀的力道，似乎超人真会就此让他落到三英寸下方的地板上。他拿开身上的手掌接管了脱掉自己衣服的活。织物紧紧地裹着皮肤，他得在墙壁和克拉克之间扭动起伏才能将布料扯上去。克拉克只感觉自己的下半身因此又变沉了一点。

他在布鲁斯拽着衣服从头顶拉下去时用目光研究他的身体。这可能是他做过最好的选择，纠结的淤痕和伤疤像旧衣服上的补丁遍布紧致、结实的肌肉，有那么一秒钟左右克拉克切实地在自己眼底看到热视线涌上来的红色。这甚至不是全部。他无法抑制地想用性器描画那片小腹的轮廓，让精液溅到上方突起的锁骨。布鲁斯转动肩膀关节将防护服甩了下去，一系列动作使他先前就被面罩弄乱的头发搞得愈发乱糟糟的。

克拉克用空闲的手滑入他的裤腰，手指在紧实而触感绝佳的臀部肌肉间摸索、深入。他想起那个关于核桃的玩笑，也许布鲁斯真能夹碎一个。他用手掌揉捏起一侧臀肉。

“ 你以前做过这个吗？ ” 克拉克低声问道。他知道布鲁斯喜欢女性，他也很肯定他同样和男人上过床。可能他不是第一个在布鲁斯面前提起控制欲话题的人，但 ——

“ 我， ” 布鲁斯开口，显然在考虑是否要说谎。克拉克眯起眼睛看了看他。 “ 以前。 ” 最后他说， “ 有过一个。我让一个男人操过我，不止一次但是 ——” 他低声呻吟起来，因为克拉克又在揉弄他的屁股。 “ 别作弄我，克拉克。 ”

“ 那是最近吗？ ” 克拉克再次提问，用两根手指向深处蹭动，按住一处需要许多细致扩张的穴口。

布鲁斯抬起眼睛瞥向他的面部，脸上又一次浮现出那种疲劳的神情。 “ 二十年前。 ” 他喃喃低语，轻得克拉克之外没有任何人足以听清这几个音节。

他穿上蝙蝠制服已有二十年，比那更久。克拉克现在明白过去自己曾试着埋葬蝙蝠侠时不理解的部分。二十年是段很长的时间，长到令哥谭义警经历爱，战斗，以及反复的失去。他知道许多人以死亡的形式离开布鲁斯身边，他们没有再回来，没有像克拉克那样死而复生。

“ 好的。 ” 他磨蹭着布鲁斯的嘴唇小声呢喃， “ 让我来照看你，我会做得很好。 ” 布鲁斯在他双臂中不自然地僵住，他几乎能听到闭合的齿列正打算磨出一句拒绝。布鲁斯并不需要这个，也许克拉克是说给自己听。

他将陷在防护服后腰的手拎出来，转身把布鲁斯放到离得最近的水平平面让他躺下，手指搭上他的腰带。

布鲁斯弓起后背，胯部向上挺起，形状分明的腹部朝着他们上方悬挂的钟乳石慢慢舒展开来。

克拉克无法自制地低头吻了上去。

布鲁斯被他舔得抬起腰。克拉克的舌尖一路沾湿他的小腹和胸部，再重新向下，愉快地描摹、加深唾液留下的水痕。他用嘴巴拉低裹着躯体的裤腰。布鲁斯蜷起身，提起膝盖自发地将裤子从大腿处推下去。防护衣底下是一件黑色短裤，贴身的布料令下面性器的形状和尺寸无所遁形。

克拉克用舌面裹上鼓起处，含住洇湿的棉料轻轻舔弄，嘴唇顺着柱体拖曳到阴茎顶端。

他失神了片刻。他在品尝布鲁斯，那味道和气息叫他思绪一下子飘得很远。他仍然记得整件事的开端。

“ 你喜欢那些你觉得不会属于你的东西。 ” 克拉克低语，手掌覆上制服胸口代表希望的氪星标志。织物无声地从他指尖裂开，蝙蝠洞冷冽的空气和它主人分外炽热的视线一齐抚上他光裸的皮肤。

布鲁斯忽然撑起自己的身体，抬手握住克拉克的后颈将他拉进一个亲吻。克拉克顺从地倾身，尽管他察觉到现在他们正转变为满足他的欲求，而不是布鲁斯的。他的短裤还穿在身上，褪下去的防护服在小腿晃荡，克拉克认命地将两项任务都算到自己头上。

他用两根手指按上布鲁斯的嘴唇。布鲁斯只在最初犹豫了一下，之后张开嘴，将指节放进自己的口腔。克拉克亲吻他的喉咙，锁骨，直到他被亲得从下方难耐地挣动，温热的嘴巴开始吮吸插在里面的手指，用唾液将它们舔得又好又湿。

克拉克安静地用指根搭在他唇边等着。布鲁斯松开牙关发出一声软而沙哑的呻吟，克拉克折起膝盖跪到地上。

他一下下地吻着，从脚踝径直向上到大腿，用亲吻蹭过肌肉表面柔和、苍白的皮肤。布鲁斯曲起腿，好让克拉克顺利将它们安放在肩膀上。他的身体很灵活，韧性十足，然而那动作充满渴求，似乎他想这么做 **太久** 了。

克拉克的一只手掌伸到下方握住他性器底部的囊袋，拇指划着圈刮擦，令它变得柔软、湿润。布鲁斯躺在他身下被慢慢打开，胯部摇晃着向虚空挺动，性器完全勃起，弧形的柱体沉沉地搭在腹部。克拉克注视他，指头转动着从入口处挪开，将一根湿漉漉的指节送进他体内。

“ 还是很枯燥？ ” 克拉克垂着眼睛问，手指从不同角度在温暖的浅层肠道里按揉、探索。他不介意在数次尝试与失败中找出藏在内壁的腺体。 “ 这也算在那些不错的消遣里吗？ ”

如果布鲁斯拥有热视线，他现在一定已经被烤焦透了。但布鲁斯绷紧的肌肉值得他这么做。哥谭人挺立在空气中的阴茎冠部被前液彻底打湿了，握住桌子边缘的指关节泛起白色。

“ 看你表现。 ” 他嘶哑地回答，不过这句子中的威慑被他蜂鸟振翅似的睫毛削弱不少。 “ 你到底是要干我还是要让我感觉很无聊？ ”

“ 你太紧了，我能感觉到你咬着我的手指。 ” 克拉克审视道， “ 我得把你扩得松一点，那样我插进去时才不会弄伤你。 ”

布鲁斯朝天花板翻了翻眼睛。 “ 直接进来。 ” 他说， “ 我可不是什么怕羞的姑娘。 ” 说完他佐证自己观点般沉下腰，在克拉克的手指上轻轻操着自己并且，这太好了，天啊，这真的太好了。克拉克想插到他的身体里，立刻，就他妈的现在，拜托了。

“ 要是你能再吃进去一根， ” 他答道， “ 像这根一样又好又顺利，我就会操你。 ” 他拖长声调，像安抚一匹发怒的烈马 —— 这应该不是他脑海里冒出来过最糟糕的比喻。

布鲁斯拉扯着腿部张开双膝，将身体打开更多，允许克拉克朝小幅度翕张的穴口伸进第二根手指。他的眼珠变得晦暗，像酝酿一场暴风雨。 “ 你知道我现在想要什么吗？ ”

“ 我知道你接下来会得到什么。 ” 克拉克回答。他看到药箱中存着一些医用润滑剂和安全套，一眨眼的功夫他取到它们又回到原地，把自己重新放回布鲁斯的小腹与有力的双腿之间，它们甚至没来得及垂落哪怕一寸距离。

他在考虑自己是不是该说些下流话之类的，但那可能会让他显得很傻，所以他只是俯下身平稳而坚决地推进布鲁斯被扩开的身体。

“ 操， ” 布鲁斯紧促地呼吸，从咬合的牙齿中骂道， “ 操。 ” 又叫了一声克拉克的名字。

“ 我正在做呢，在操你。 ” 克拉克耐心地说，摆着胯缓慢在那穴道中抽插，性器小幅度打着圈顶弄内壁。布鲁斯的呼吸变得很浅，吃力地迎合侵入体内的异物。他全身都被干得松软，下面的穴口却依然将克拉克的性器绞得紧紧的。

“ 再重点。 ” 他喘息道，抬起腰腹配合着插弄上下起伏， “ 我要 ——”

克拉克握着他的腰侧从肠道中撤出来，又在每一次崭新的挺动中完整地深深埋入。他试着将手指也插进流着水的穴口，想要继续先前令布鲁斯头晕目眩的指奸，但他们身材块头都不小，而且交合的姿势有点太激烈了。

他只能把布鲁斯抬起来，摆到易于动作的位置，使他能准确、深重地直接顶弄他内部小小的腺体。

他不想让布鲁斯过早地射出来。布鲁斯呻吟，叹息，喉咙中接连两次溢出近似哽咽的哭声时，克拉克停止插弄，转而让他靠在自己身上。性器缓缓进出湿润红肿的穴口，龟头每隔几次就轻轻扫过里面的前列腺。

“ 该死。克拉克。别，作弄我。 ” 布鲁斯沙哑、艰难地喘息。

“ 有点枯燥？ ” 克拉克颇有诚意地问，仿佛他自己现在还能平稳呼吸。 “ 你想要我停下吗？ ”

“ 我 ——” 布鲁斯截断自己的句子，咬住嘴唇，伏在克拉克身上合着眼睛射了。他的性器挺立在他们腹间，未经碰触地跳动不已。最先涌出的小股精液似乎令他很惊讶，然后他整个身体为性高潮发抖，穴口死死咬住克拉克的阴茎，令他也跟着射了出来。

一切都好得发疯。他的整副躯体都为布鲁斯的气味、触摸颤抖。布鲁斯将他朝自己拉得更近，从他心脏深处拽出最后一丝发痛、流连不散的绝望欲求。

布鲁斯低头把下巴放到了他发顶。他昏沉地回过神 —— 他想起来了，通常人们不会在做爱之后还被握在半空中一动不动。他维持这姿势温存了片刻，直到布鲁斯捏住他的后颈。他动了动腰，抬高手臂让性器从布鲁斯的后穴滑出来，再将他放回到地面上。

他们花了一点时间把纠缠在一起的身体分开，找回自己原本的状态，比预想得要久不少。

“ 唔。 ” 布鲁斯咕哝一声，拱起后背和肩膀使自己陷进椅子里。整个人一丝不挂。 “ 对这种性爱而言我的年纪开始有点显老了。 ”

“ 开始？ ” 克拉克用疑问的语调重复。主要由于布鲁斯十分 **凑巧而美好** 地比他早出生八年，并且没有任何超能力，以及按氪星标准来看，克拉克才是那个年龄不适宜和对方在墙上做爱的人。

布鲁斯伸出一条腿，用脚踝勾住他的膝盖后侧把他拉近。 “ 我不年轻了，但还没老到没法用一只脚把你按倒在地上。 ” 他用警告的口吻说。

克拉克的嘴巴突然变得非常干燥。 “ 这是个威胁吗？ ” 他试探道， “ 还是某种承诺？ ”

“ 你想要哪一种？ ” 布鲁斯低声问他。克拉克想要它是个承诺，但他不太敢说出口。布鲁斯挺起腰坐直些，裸露的踝骨贴着他的腿肚向下滑动。他用双手攀上克拉克的侧腰，抬起头在他胸骨处轻吻。褐色的眼睛平和而衷心地朝上仰视他。 “ 什么都行，克拉克。 ” 他低哑地说， “ 只要你想。 ”

克拉克猛地抱起他，极为迅速地越过楼梯，把他胡乱摔进卧室软和的床垫当中。然后他迷茫地站在床边，还没想到接下去该做什么。布鲁斯从层叠的白色床单中凝视他，提了一个问题： “ **你** 想要什么，克拉克？ ”

这位绝佳的侦探很可能已经知道答案了，但克拉克喜欢由自己告诉他。 “ 你， ” 他说，俯下身摸索到布鲁斯身侧， “ 我想要你。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> *信任游戏：夏令营团建常见活动()一个人背对另一个人直直倒下，相信对方能接住自己。


End file.
